


Best birthday ever

by Vallkyr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Woojin's brithday, nightly cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Vallkyr
Summary: "Hyunjinie, can you sleep in my bed tonight?""What? Why?""Because I'm your Hyung and I feel like cuddling."





	Best birthday ever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by the lack of 2jin fics, I looked at the Mixtape photobook with a friend and there are so many pictures of them hugging/cuddling and just how come there aren't more people who ship them? I felt kind of sorry for this underrated ship because they're pretty cute together in my opinion.

Hyunjin is on his way to the kitchen when he suddenly feels a weight on his back. He stops in his tracks and turns his head around, seeing Woojin with his chin leaned on Hyunjin's shoulder and looking up at him with a smile. "Hyunjinie, can you sleep in my bed tonight?"

 

"What? Why?" At that Woojin slings his arms around Hyunjin's torso and hugs him tightly

 

"Because I'm your Hyung and I feel like cuddling."

 

"Why don't you cuddle Minho? You two are room mates after all."

 

"He's together with Jisung."

 

"And?"

 

"He sleeps in Jisung's bed and hugs Jisung to sleep."

 

“Right, that makes sense.” Woojin starts laughing and sways both of them from side to side.

 

“So? What do you say?” Well, what is he going to say? Is he going to say yes? Is he willingly going to sleep in one bed with one of his best friends? The one who he has been crushing on for months? In all honesty Hyunjin really wants to say no because he doubts he'd be able to take it. Cuddling with Woojin is absolutely no problem during the day, it's rather pleasant actually. But at night? How is he supposed to sleep for even a second when Woojin is right next to him?

 

He is about to say something along the lines of “No, I can't do that.” but right when he's about to respond Woojin smiles again and Hyunjin's heart all but melts into a puddle which trickles down to the floor. Fuck it. “I can't say no to my Teddy Bear Hyung.”

 

 

~

 

 

Hyunjin feels on edge the entire day, a couple of times he tries to come up with an excuse and tell Woojin that he can't sleep in his bed tonight but every time he approaches Woojin he smiles or days **anything** else that's just so adorable that it kills every bit of resistance inside Hyunjin.

 

Eventually he simply gives up on finding a way out of it and surrenders to his fate and tries to distract himself by watching TV. He has almost, **almost** forgotten about the whole sleeping in Woojin's bed thing when said man person suddenly drops onto the couch next to him and puts his arm around Hyunjin's shoulder. “Are you tired yet, Hyunjinie?"

 

“A little.”

 

“Okay so we can go to sleep then?” By now most of the other's are staring at them, Hyunjin can feel all the gazes boring into him but he tries to ignore them.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Do you want to use the bathroom first?”

 

“Yes please!” Hyunjin feels a wave of relief as soon as he's out of the living room and away from the other's questioning looks. Most of them probably know how he feels about Woojin so of course they're staring at him when Woojin suddenly starts talking about going to sleep together. Before his mind can get the best of him he shakes off these thoughts and gets ready for bed.

 

 

~

 

 

If the thought of sleeping next to Woojin is hard to bear during the day it is plain torture now that Hyunjin is sitting on Woojin's bed in his pajama, waiting for Woojin to get ready as well. How is he supposed to survive this night without getting a heart attack?

 

His chain of thought get interrupted when Woojin suddenly enters the room and smiles so adorably it almost makes Hyunjin's heart stop. How is this person even real?

 

Woojin crawls into bed next to Hyunjin, puts the blanket over both of them, switches off the light hugs Hyunjin from behind.

 

“Wait, why do you get to be the big spoon?!”

 

“Because I'm older than you.”

 

“But I'm taller.”

 

“Hyunjinie, you should listen to your Hyung.”

 

“Nope, I want to be the big spoon.” With a sigh Woojin sits up and switches the light on again. For a moment he just stares at Hyunjin before an idea lightens up his face.

 

“Let's play rock scissors paper!” They agree on best of five, normally meaning three victories but of course they end up with two standoffs when both of them take rock in the first and scissor in the second round. Woojin wins the third and Hyunjin the fourth round. Now everything depends on the final fifth round. Both of them are looking at each other with kind of mischievous grins on their faces. Hyunjin's gin grows even wider when he sees Woojin's hand in a fist, forming stone while his own hand is completely outstretched, forming paper.

 

“I won!” He announces triumphantly. Woojin on the other hand pouts cutely but Hyunjin is not having it. “Turn around.” Still pouting and mumbling something under his breath Woojin lays down with his back to Hyunjin. This time Hyunjin switches the light off and cuddles up to Woojin from behind.

 

As soon as silence falls over the room his heart starts racing. He's actually laying in bed with Woojin. Spooning. With Woojin as the little spoon and god if it isn't the cutest thing Hyunjin has ever seen. He has his arms drawn close to his chest and legs folded together, forming a little fluff ball of Woojin.

 

“Now I definitely won't be able to stop calling you Teddy Bear Hyung.”

 

“Huh?” Oh fuck, he said that out loud.

 

“I-I mean you're so small like this! And cuddly! But contrary to a teddy bear, you're also warm, that makes you the best teddy bear in the world.” Woojin's chuckle makes Hyunjin's heart flutter once more. It's cute. Too cute. This is a bad idea, he won't survive. But there's no backing out of it now.

 

 

~

 

 

“Hyunjinie?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you awake?”

 

“No, I'm talking in my sleep.” After half an hour Hyunjin is still nowhere near sleeping, as expected. It's warm and cozy and comfortable but falling asleep is impossible. It's as simple as that.

 

Without another question, or any sort of much needed warning, Woojin stars singing. Not just some lullaby but a beautiful ballad that fits Woojin's voice so perfectly it's almost as if it was written for him. Or maybe it's just Hyunjin's rose-colored glasses but that doesn't change anything about the fact that Woojin sound like an angel while singing.

 

Hyunjin allows himself to close his eyes and just listen to Woojin's incredible voice. While he does so he subconsciously snuggles even closer to Woojin who has started playing with Hyunjin's hand and intervening their fingers as he sings. Before Hyunjin knows what is happening he's actually dozing off and descending into dreamland.

 

 

~

 

 

The night sky is still pitch black when Hyunjin wakes up again. It takes him a moment to orientate himself and realize that he's in Woojin's room, in his bed, with him. Hyunjin almost screams when he sees that he still has his arm around Woojin who seems to be fast asleep. Very carefully he sits up a bit, just enough to admire Woojin's handsome face in the moonlight. Without even thinking about it he reaches out and lets his fingertips caress over Woojin's cheek. After a while he changes to tracing along Woojin's jawline, to his chin. Hyunjin freezes as soon as he lay eyes on Woojin's lips. With a sigh he quickly tears his gaze away only for it to fall on the clock on Woojin's nightstand. Nearly 1 am. So it's the next day already.

 

“Happy birthday, Woojinie-hyung.” Hyunjin whispers before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Woojin's cheek. He nearly gets a heart attack when Woojin turns his head, slowly blinking at him.

 

“Hyunjinie?” A deep blush spreads over Hyunjin's cheeks while he tries to somehow answer **anything** but he just ends up opening and closing his mouth. Before he can actually get his shit together Woojin turns around fully and leans up to peck Hyunjin's lips. Now more than ever dying inside and unable to say anything Hyunjin hides his face in the crook of Woojin's neck and all but claws at Woojin's arm. Woojin can't suppress a little chuckle while he cups Hyunjin's cheek with his hand. “Hyunjinie, I like you.”

 

“I-I like you too.”

 

“So, do you want to be my boyfriend?” At that Hyunjin lifts his head a little, searching for any trace that this is a lie or a joke or just a dream. In the end he finds nothing but Woojin's honest smile and nods sheepishly. They kiss again, this time a little longer and Hyunjin is 90% sure he actually did die off a heart attack at some point and is in heaven now. He cuddles into Woojin's chest while the later wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head. “Best birthday ever.”

 

“Wait until me and the others take you out for chicken.”

 

“Best boyfriend ever, then.”

 


End file.
